of_men_and_titansfandomcom-20200214-history
Maxwell Chambers
Maxwell 'Max' Somerfield Chambers is a character who briefly appeared in the Kyoto spin-off and made a supporting role in Book III. Kyoto Guardian Academy Book III: Danger Closes Post KGA No canon fate has been established as the writer had a few different ideas where to take the character WIP. Powers and Abilities Ancestral Evocation Max's spirit contains the memories and experiences of his ancestors. In KGA he was shown to have limited control over them, though with enough concentration he could summon the persona of one of his ancestors to take over as his dominant personality. He had shown the ability to mimic their physical abilites, such as when he tripped the athletic prowess of an unknown ancestor was triggered which caused him to reflex back on balance, saving him from injury. His power was still vulnerable to outside influence, such as when the academy principle temporarily cut off his link to his ancestors, though the damage healed and he was able to reuse again it soon afterwards. During sleep or day dreaming he was able to delve into ancestral memories, such as when he replayed a memory of the American Revolutionary War an ancestor of his took part in. To an extent he was able to 'communicate' with his ancestors when their memories and experiences manifested together to create a 'ghost' he could talk to and sometimes seek guidance from. Personality and Characteristics Initially he was shown to suffer from low self esteem and very little self-worth, as well as being very nervous which caused him to stutter frequently. Before leaving however he had reverted to at least two of his ancestors to try and help him to feel less socially awkward, to little avail. He was indicated to also be rather lazy, preferring to sleep in rather than go to class on the first day of his semester. Perhaps his most defining trait was his incessant paranoid anxiety where he assumed the worst if not outright ludicrous outcomes to minor situations. At the start of KGA he believes his parents would sent him to military school if he failed to graduate within a year. Upon witnessing Hua's partial transformation he panicked at the thought of her consuming him and later thought she might have him sent to a Chinese labour camp. When treated by Nanaka Shizuka he freaks out when she ingests some of his blood to analyse his physical state and thinks she intends to eat him. Max was a self-proclaimed 'low cowardly bastard' afraid of facing his fears and preferring to rely on others to deal with difficult tasks. He was envious of those he considers stronger than him and believed such people looked down on him. Academically he was rather mediocre and unmotivated to excel, becoming rather unnoticeable in the classroom. Overall he was very fearful towards other metahumans to the point of xenophobia despite his own powers. Making brief appearances in Book III he was shown to be a rather emotionally fragile child, often bursting into tears when near danger and screaming at the sight of Salvia. It can be argued that he enjoys reinforcing a weak opinion of himself, almost forming a sense of purpose behind that perception. Relationships KGA Hua Jiang Max is gravely intimidated of her and made a complete clown of himself at their first meeting. Myra Krenshaw They first acquaint themselves in the medical ward and he is confused about her condition, unaware of her vampirism he wonders if she is anaemic. During the brief attack at the school when he locks himself in a bathroom she tries to get him to come out but he yells back stating he wants to be left alone. Book III Dr Mosley Trivia * Originally his first name was 'Maximilian' but this was changed to Maxwell as a more common North American name. * He was later retroactively aged up from 13 years to 14 years at the start of KGA to better align with his RPer's 'Bildungsroman' vision for the character and to allow for gradual maturity. * Unfortunately his RPer ended up disappointed how the character turned out, who was supposed to be sympathetic with his flaws but ended up more of a whining brat. Category:Character Category:Male Character Category:Supers Category:Canon Character Category:Students